Under the peach tree
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: Here's the big romance one-shot you all waited for (i hope you did). After a mission, will Crane and Viper finally confess their feelings to each other? (The only reason this is not a chapter for my "Loved you ti'll death" story, is that it's too much different,and don't ask me why). Review! Contains violence without blood, and some occasional bad word. Not for M rating.


**HELLO THERE! WELCOME TO MY 5th OR 6th STORY, AND I INTRODUCE YOU TO THE PART OF OUR CAST!**

**Viper: Hello!  
Crane: Hey.**

**Me: Oh, by the way, Karlie 1006 says hi to two of you!**

**Crane and Viper: Hi Karlie!**

**Me: Oh,by the way, did i said i'll introduce you to the Vic Rattlehead? (music starts to play, heavy metal bass solo with drums, and red mist starts to fill the room.) Well, there he is. ( This is my tribute to Megadeth and it's fans)**

**Suddenly, a skeleton in a black suit, enters the room. He has solid steel visor,across his eyes, metal caps on his ears with chains hanging, and 4 iron staples across his jaws.**

**"Thermal count is rising  
In perpetual writhing  
The primordial ooze  
And the sanity they lose"**

**"Awakened in the morning  
To more air pollution warnings  
Still we sleepwalk off to work  
While our nervous systems JERK!"**

**"Pretending not to notice  
How history had forebode us  
With the green house in effect  
Our environment was WRECKED"**

**"Now I can only laugh  
As I read our epitaph  
We end our lives as moles  
In the dark of dawn patrol"**

**"Ts-ts-ts-ts-ts..."**

**Vic: Greetings, mortals!**

**Crane: Um,hi!**

**Me: Hey, Vic. Is Megadeth coming to Croatia in June?**

**Vic: Yes,it does!**

**Me: Freaking amazing! **

**Vic: Excuse me, but i must leave.**

**"Mean and infectious  
The evil Prophets rise  
Dance of the Macabre  
As witches Streak the sky  
Decadent worship of  
Black Magic sorcery  
In the womb of the Devil's Dungeon  
Trapped without a plea."****  
**

**"Metal caps his ears  
He'll hear not what we say  
Solid steel visor  
Riveted cross his eyes  
Iron staples close his jaws  
So no one hears his cries"**

**(he leaves)**

**Viper: Well... that was...**

**Me: AWESOME! Now, on the story.**

**( With this story (the 1st version) ,i won 16th,or 14th place( i don't remember) on Croatian national literature competition. Yaay... It was translated )**

**SOUTH BAMBOO FOREST**

4 figures were walking slowly trough the forest. The air was cool, the spring was coming. The sun was falling down, and one of its sun-ray's fell on the four. They were:

Viper

Crane

Martin

and Ivan.

They were coming from a dangerous mission.

**-flashback, 30 minutes before-**

Martin watched the bandit camp with patience, Crane's smoke screen would be coming any time soon. Their mission- take back an expensive diamond, whose owners were no-one else,than the Chinese royal family. The diamond was last seen in Baoji, then they lost track of it, because the main undercover agents were assassinated. Some people estimated the diamond's worth over 1000 yuan.

That was A LOT of money for that time, you could become everything you wanted for that cash.

They had a plan: Crane would drop improvised smoke-bombs,to make a smoke-screen. When he does that, Ivan and Viper would finish the guards, and Martin would search the diamond and grab it.

" Martin, i see Crane!... He's dropping the package! " Ivan said to Martin. 5 seconds later, the smoke blew up,and they could hear coughing sounds from the camp. Their camp was a small one, it had only 5 tents and a fireplace.

" GO!GO! "

Viper and Ivan rushed through the smoke while holding their breaths, and knocked out remaining guards. Martin was just finished checking the 3rd tent, when he saw a bag on the floor. He opened it, and his eyes widened.

" CRANE! VIPER! IVAN! I GOT IT! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! "

They heard him,and started to run away from the camp. Suddenly, Crane appeared,and began with a dive, which turned to a low flight.

Just as planned, Viper climbed up on Ivan's shoulders as he grabbed on one of Crane's legs. Martin followed suit,with a bag with diamond in his left hand.

**-end of flashback-**

And now,they we're walking to a meeting point with one of the agents to drop off that diamond, and pick up their reward.

" Hey,Viper. " Crane called

" Hmm?"

" You know, a few days ago i had a weird dream...**( see my story " Loved you ti'll death " for more info )**, and you were in it. "

" Oh..." Viper blushed slightly " So, what was it like? "

" Trust me, you don't wanna know. "

" Oho, Crane! A dream with Viper? You perv! Must have been some action in it,hm? Hehe... "

" Now, Martin, you know that Crane is a gentleman? If there is no way he could do that in a dream, what would he do in a real world? "

" Nothing. He would probably die a virgin,duh! "

" Or he could get raped- "

" OK,that's enough! "

" By a woman. "

" Shut up, you fools!" Crane yelled at them.

Thlack

An arrow picked off Crane's hat.

Everybody spun around,to see a group of 30 soliders running towards them. Ivan reacted fast, and spotted a large rock just 10 feet away.

" Get to the rock! "

Everybody rushed to the rock, arrows hitting ground aside them. Once they finally made it, they heard arrows hitting the front side of the big rock, until...

" OW! "

" Crane! "

Crane was hit in his left wing,thankfully, it was just a scratch from the arrow.

" Are you OK? " Viper asked

" Yea..."

Something was wrong with Viper. Her thoughts had all burned up, and only ashes remained now. One thing scarred her. It scared her, but not in a way she'd ever been scared before. It was _the fear._

This fear was so different. It didn't involve noise; it didn't involve motion...This fear was quiet. It was subtle. It sat next to you, and rubbed your back with an icy, delicate touch.

It was the fear of losing Crane, the person she loved in secret.

Suddenly, she was brought to reality by a cold and menacing voice.

" Hey,you fools! Give us back that diamond, and we will spare your lives. Maybe. " Yelled a water buffalo, the leader of the enemy gang.

" Let me see... That will be one "hell no", with a "f**k off" and "you gotta be kidding me"! " Martin yelled. The leader got angry.

" Okay, you asked for it! ATTA- " Suddenly, he was interrupted by Martin, who drew his nunchaku.

" CHARGE! "

Ivan drew his bowie knife, and charged at the enemy with the others.

Crane was the first to attack, he made a flying kick on their leader, then proceeded with a combination of wing chops.

Martin used his nunchaku to hit two wolfs, then hit one bandit hog with a side kick. He was attacked by a wolf who threw his spear at him and missed. Then the wolf drew a sword, but was stabbed in the back from Ivan. Ivan swung around and continued slashing at the bandits.

Viper picked up a knife from the ground, and threw it at a distracted wolf bandit,hitting him in his stomach. She then proceeded attacking the bandits with her tail.

A hog swung a large hammer at Ivan horizontally, counter-clockwise. But Ivan crouched, and the poor hog hit his comrade in his head. Ivan then threw two punches in the hog's gut,and finished with a uppercut.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

" Wings of justice! KA-KAW! "

WHOSH! The strong gust of wind hit the bandits and knocked out the last of them.

" Pfff, it's over. Martin,is the diamond still intact? " Asked Ivan

Martin ran over to the rock and saw that the bag was still intact.

" Yes, it is! "

Viper sighed a sigh of relief as she saw that Crane was OK. She had an a great urge to hug him,but it was suppressed it since their job wasn't done yet.

20 minutes later,they met up with the undercover agent near a lake,just as planned. The agent, a wolf whose fur was black as night,thanked them and gave them their reward.

Once he left, Martin turned to Ivan,Crane and Viper, and said:

" Yeah, baby! We got 150 yuan! "

Everybody cheered after they heard the good news.

" But,of course, everyone of us will get a part of it once we hand it over to Master Shifu, but don't worry, after a mission like this, he won't give us less than 20 yuans!"

**4 HOURS LATER,JADE PALACE, THE KICHEN**

" I can't believe this" He gave us 15 yuans each? What a miser! " Martin spoke while he ate his rice. With a spoon, since he comes from Europe.

" Right,and what did you said? "He won't give us less than 20..."" Ivan spoke in a mock voice.

" You know that he raises it for charity. " Tigress said, and then Po added: " Yea, and we don't need it so much since we already have everything we need."

" I know,but still... It's not so bad to have a coin or two..."

" Thanks for the dinner. Martin, see ya in our HQ. "

" Wait,Ivan. I'll walk you out and... Hey, where are Viper and Crane?"

**MEANWHILE**

Viper was under the sacred peach tree, thinking of today's mission. Why did she felt that way? Crane is a comrade, and nothing else... Is he?

The stars were shining beautifully. Again, she started to think about Crane,when she was interrupted.

" Hey,Viper! " Crane said

" Hey Crane... so..."

" Please, let me start,okay? You know that i cheated death 2 times today,right? "

" That's correct. "

" That means... I could have been killed 2 times today,and i didn't want to die because... uh... "

" What is it,Crane ?" Crane gulped,as he proceeded.

" Because i didn't want to lose you,the rest of the five and Po. So, i decided to fight... " Viper blushed a little when her name was mentioned first.

" And you did a great job. "

"Yes, i know. But,there's something... Else..."

" What? "

" When i got scratched by that arrow, you screamed... Like i was already dead. I know that something is wrong with you, please tell me what it is."

Viper's eyes suddenly got wet.

" What's wrong? " Viper started to lean in.

" Nothing, Crane... I screamed because i was afraid to lose you. And because... I... " She leaned in more, their faces inches away...

" ... Love you. "

She then kissed him.

Her lips smashed with the top of his beak.

She dreamed this moment a 100 different ways. Deserted on a mountain, lost in the forest, at war in the seas, on another planet. Dreamed it with stars overhead.. Dreamed of it before she slept, dreamed of it as she slept, dreamed of it during her training.

But she was here, and all of those dreams looked ugly to her now,because she was with him.

As he embraced her, her emotions became a colorful mix, everything was so dim,yet so clear. It was heaven.

Their private space of heaven.

Under the peach tree.

Meanwhile, Martin and Ivan were hiding behind a bush, 50 feet behind the tree. Martin was the first to speak (whisper).

" Holly shit! "

" Mother of god! "

" Did... Woa... Crane just kissed Viper? "

" I think he did... Oh, man! Look! "

They watched with their mouths agape for another 5 minutes,before Martin broke the silence.

" They're taking air! Here comes the 2nd round! "

" Uh,Martin... I think that we should leave them alone... We could get detected... "

" Damn,your'e right. Oh,man! When i tell this to the rest of the five and Po... "

** THE END**

**(Viper and Crane are kissing on MY bed)**

**Me: Hey guys! GUYS! Not on my bed... Hey, you have a couch in the living room- OH DAMN!**

**Me: Uh, i think we should leave them alone... Anyways...**

**REVIEW,OR I'LL SENT VINNIE,SHORTY AND KIRO TO ASSASSINATE YOU (i'm not joking right here. I'll maybe make a story about Sift Heads, a internet game that is under misc. games category . If there's Sift Heads fans around here, PM me or leave a review).**

**And if you want to know more about Martin and his gang, read "The Story of the new warriors",which i will continue soon. Don't forget to review.**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT!**

**(Hail Miz)**


End file.
